


laundry detergent

by yellowdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, im soft for domestic gyuhao basically, long distance kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreams/pseuds/yellowdreams
Summary: Minghao comes home from a work trip and decides not to tell Mingyu.





	laundry detergent

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first time posting a fic ever so this is very scary. i wrote this a while ago and since it's 1 am and i'm delirious i thought to myself FUCK IT WHY THE FUCK NOT. so ye that's it kbye

Minghao quietly closed the apartment door behind him, lugging along a medium-sized luggage and carrying a small shopping bag containing laundry detergent. His plane had landed in Seoul a little past midnight, and it was already 2 am when he reached home, much to his sheer annoyance. He slowly made his way into the bedroom, careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, who he now saw preciously bundled up in a blanket-burrito and tightly hugging the pillow Minghao usually rests his head on. Mingyu gently stirred in his sleep, eliciting a small snore from the dog curled up at the end of the bed.

\---

“Hao, are you kidding me? You said you’d be back by Monday!” Mingyu whines through Facetime. “Yes that’s what I said a week ago when my boss hadn’t sprung up this surprise last shoot on Wednesday yet!” Minghao retorted, beginning to feel annoyed that his Mingyu was revving up into an argument right in the middle of editing his work things over something he couldn’t really control.

“But our anniversary is on Tuesday!! Hao that’s like three years! It’s a big deal!”

“I’m not saying it isn’t a big deal! Just please understand that I can’t really do anything about it, okay? Do you think I asked for a few days extension?”

Minghao peeled his eyes off his paperwork for a second and looked at the small Facetime window in the corner of the laptop screen. Mingyu was lying in their bed back home, looking exceptionally annoyed and disappointed- which in Minghao’s opinion made his boyfriend look devastatingly adorable, but of course he couldn’t really say that out loud, not right now.

“Look, Gyu, I’m sorry, okay? How can I make it up to you when I get back on Thursday?” Minghao finally said, breaking a rather tense silence from Mingyu’s end.

“Do the laundry for the next two months,” Mingyu deadpanned, “and uh, I don’t know, actually keep your promises?"

“Babe let’s not fight right now, okay?” Minghao said, failing on maintaining a calm composure, as he can feel his annoyance bubbling up again despite how cute Mingyu may have looked while angry.

“Fine, I’ll go to sleep now then. I’m sorry for being such a bother.” Mingyu said quietly, sarcasm oozing from his voice, and just like that, Mingyu dropped the call.

The abrupt ending of Minghao’s nightly Facetime with Mingyu without so much as an actual goodbye broke the annoyed spell Minghao was under. He quickly sent Mingyu a text, “I love you, babe. Sleep well x”, only to be left on read seconds after sending.

Minghao is a resident photographer for a magazine, so he often took trips around and outside the country, covering stories at various locations. These trips would usually last a week, a week and a half at best, but this particular project had to be done in Japan for a whole month. He and his team had been travelling around Japan, following a huge story the company has been researching about for months. While Minghao had felt thrilled to be taking part at a very important project, he had also become anxious to be away from Mingyu for a longer time than his usual week.

Every time he left for a trip, Minghao would steal one of Mingyu’s shirts or hoodies to wear to sleep, so he would still smell his boyfriend’s scent in bed despite being miles away from home. Minghao acknowledged how cheesy this little tradition was, and he really couldn’t bring himself to tell Mingyu why his clothes would go missing from time to time. He didn’t need to explain- Mingyu already knew.

\---

A week into his Japan project, Minghao particularly missed Mingyu one night as he lay on his hotel bed. Work was incredibly grueling that day, and he honestly just needed his boyfriend. He knew Mingyu was at some late night work meeting at the moment, but because Minghao is also a little shit, he decided to text Mingyu anyway right after taking a rather suggestive selfie.

 

Hao: hey I miss you (sent a photo)  
Gyu: don’t. I told you I have A MEETING.  
Hao: but I miss you…  
Gyu: oh my god you really have to work on PICKING PROPER TIMES OF WHEN YOU DO THIS HAO. YOU KNOW I CAN’T TAKE IT.  
Hao: baby I really need you right now…

Minghao sent two more selfies, this time even more incriminating, getting a real kick out of flustering Mingyu while at work.

Gyu: THAT’S IT IM IGNORING YOUR TEXTS FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, MR XU MINGHAO. IDC HOW HOT YOU LOOK RN DAMN IT  
Hao: awww thanks babe <3  
Gyu: you better prepare yourself when you get home. i’m not gonna let you off easy  
Hao: can’t wait ;)

\---

Two weeks and a half in, Minghao was at a rest stop with his team after travelling in a cramped van for three straight hours when he received a Facetime call from Mingyu. His phone reception was wavering, but he could still make out his boyfriend’s blinding smile on the screen.

“BABE!!!!! I know you’re on your way to your next location right now but I just had to call you!!”

“Gyu, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Um… so I just did something really impulsive and I know you’ll probably hate me but that’s okay because you’ll quickly forgive me when you see!!”

“Mingyu what did you do now?” Minghao was growing more and more alarmed by the second.

“I GOT US A PUPPY, LOOK!” Mingyu excitedly held up a small golden retriever to the camera. The puppy was sniffing at the screen, wagging its little tail.

“MINGYU WHAT THE HELL?”

“Wha-? BABE, HE’S SO CUTE! COME ON, YOU CAN’T BE MAD!”

“Gyu, you can’t just adopt animals spontaneously!! I’ve been gone two weeks and you make such a huge decision without consulting me first?!”

“I thought it would be a surprise!! But like I couldn’t wait to tell you already once I took Eisa home so it’s now a premature surprise… SURPRISE!!!”

“You named the dog already? Again, without consulting me? And do we even know how to properly take care of a puppy?”

“Hao, are you pressed about how I got him without your approval or how we may not be good parents to him?”

“BOTH. I just can’t believe you would make such a rash decision, Gyu!”

“ALRIGHT I’M SORRY OKAY? I just don’t see a problem since you’re basically in love with any puppy you see, especially Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung's dog! I thought you’d be excited! And look, Eisa already loves you!”

Just then, Minghao saw the crew filing back into the van. He placed his forehead on his palm and sighed. “Gyu, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Are you upset at me?”

“Yes.”

A few hours later when Minghao and his team finally reached their location, he pulled out his phone and read a text from Mingyu.

Gyu: Hao, I’m sorry okay? If you want, I’ll take Eisa back…  
Hao: You don’t have to do that. Eisa is such a cute name, and he’s a cute dog, and his dad is even cuter. I’m sorry for getting worked up, babe.  
Gyu: <3 <3 <3 I love you, hao.  
Hao: I love you more

\---

Monday, a day after that heated Facetime call with Mingyu about Minghao extending his stay in Japan and consequently missing their anniversary, Minghao received a text from his boss cancelling that surprise shoot on Wednesday. As it turns out, the lead their boss was following for Wednesday wasn’t legit, and now Minghao was free to go home. The rest of the team decided to stay until Thursday anyways to enjoy some time in Japan, but Minghao hurriedly made his way to the airport once he got the memo. Again, because Minghao is a little shit, he opted not to tell Mingyu about this change of plans. Once he finally landed at Seoul in an ungodly hour, he headed for a convenience store to buy laundry detergent, determined to make it up to Mingyu. And now there he was, marveling at his boyfriend’s beauty as Mingyu slept. He had missed waking up to that face, and he was so glad a month of being away from Mingyu was finally over.

Minghao quietly shuffled over to his side of the bed, climbing on it on all fours until he reached Mingyu’s head just peeking out of the sheets. “Gyu…” he whispered, gently nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Babe… wake up, please.” When Mingyu still hasn’t responded in the fifth try, Minghao gave up, pressing a long kiss on Mingyu’s forehead instead.

Finally, Mingyu’s eyes fluttered open, thick with sleep, now filled with confusion. “Hao…? What are you doing home? Is this a dream?”

“No baby, I’m really here.” Minghao laughed, caressing Mingyu’s face.

His boyfriend sat upright, rubbed his eyes, and turned on the lamp. “OH MY GOD HAO YOU’RE REALLY HERE!” Mingyu exclaimed, immediately wrapping Minghao in his arms, and waking the sleeping dog by his feet.

“I was supposed to pick you up from the airport on Thursday… What are you doing home?” He whispered against Minghao’s hair.

“The shoot got cancelled and I missed you too much. It’s our anniversary, remember? I HAVE A GIFT!” Minghao got himself free from Mingyu’s embrace, fished for the shopping bag on the floor, and handed it to Mingyu.

“Happy anniversary babe, I still want to make it up to you.”

“It’s laundry detergent…” Mingyu said in confusion, then finally remembering what he had said to Minghao a few nights before- a grin forming in his face.

“Come here, happy anniversary! I love you, babe.” Mingyu said with pure adoration, but before he could capture Minghao in a hug once again, a rather excited puppy came bounding in between them.

“So this is Eisa!” Minghao exclaimed, quickly gathering the dog in his arms, “He’s so precious, Gyu. I love him already!”

“I told you you would.” Mingyu smiled.

“He can’t sleep in the bed though…”

“Why not? You just said you love him!”

“Gyu, these sheets are expensive, in case you forgot-“

“Hao, you’ve been home five minutes, we’re going to get into another argument.”

“What I said is final, he can’t sleep on the bed.”

“ALRIGHT THEN!” Mingyu scooped Eisa out from Minghao’s arms. “Other daddy is being a jerk, but you gotta sleep on the floor from now on, okay?” He gave the puppy one last cuddle, and gently placed him on the floor.

“Wow, I flew how many miles to come home to you and now I’m the jerk?”

Before Minghao could continue, Mingyu kissed him softly, placing his hands on Minghao’s waist. “I missed you, babe.” Mingyu breathed against the other’s lips.

Minghao melted into the kiss, and placed his hands on the back of Mingyu’s neck. He expected that the kiss would get deeper, for the two had been apart for so long, but the kiss remained soft and sweet, filled with so much love and longing- tongues gently swiped each other’s lips, small nibbles were placed here and there. Mingyu started to lie back down, pulling Minghao down so the latter was on top of the former. Minghao pulled away and rested his forehead against Mingyu’s.

“Babe, maybe I should shower first.” he whispered.

“Do that in the morning. ” Mingyu replied, connecting their lips once again. Mingyu tucked the both of them under the sheets, and tucked Minghao under his chin. Arms around waists, legs tangled with legs, they had the best sleep they’ve had in a month.


End file.
